


don'tthinkjustrun

by cassandralied



Category: Carrie (1976), Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Polyamory, but not a lot of it, carrie white: deserves everything, look guys i fixed canon, sue and tommy are CRUSHING, sue snell: the one brain cell, tommy ross: the original himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandralied/pseuds/cassandralied
Summary: Sue Snell and Tommy Ross both take Carrie to the prom. Somehow, that changes everything.
Relationships: Susan Snell/Carrie White, Tommy Ross/Carrie White, Tommy Ross/Sue Snell, Tommy Ross/Sue Snell/Carrie White
Comments: 21
Kudos: 113





	don'tthinkjustrun

They take a moment in the car, just the two of them; Sue and Tommy. The golden couple. Tommy resplendent in his blue tux, Sue in a silvery sheath dress that she’d spent hours picking out.   
“Are we doing this?” Tommy asks. Sue hates him for asking. She hates herself for pondering the possibility of driving away, of standing up Carrie White and going to the prom themselves like normal people. That’s why her voice comes out sharp when she says, “We’re doing this.”  
“Okay.” Tommy squeezes her hand, and Sue feels a fierce surge of love for him. She leans forward and kisses him, and he smiles against her lips. “You’re a good person,” he says, and she shakes her head hard enough to dislodge a bobby pin.   
“No, I’m not. But maybe I can start making up for it.”

They stand on the doorway of the White house, hand in hand, but it’s Tommy who knocks.  
“Just a minute!” calls a voice from inside, and then the door is opening and Carrie stands there, radiant.  
Sue actually struggles for words, as cliche as it is. Carrie’s usually limp hair is curly and brushed. It practically shines down her pale shoulders. Her dress shows cleavage, something twelve years of changing rooms had never revealed about her. She’s wearing a light sheen of makeup, just light enough to prompt the realization that she’s always been beautiful and Sue’s just been too thick-headed to notice.

Carrie looks nervous. “Hi,” she says in that quiet voice, but there’s a real life behind it now.  
Tommy smiles that charming smile that makes every girl weak at the knees. “Hey, Carrie. You look beautiful.”  
“You too,” Carrie whispers, blushing. She looks directly at Sue and smiles. “You too.”

The tension breaks as they get in the car, and Sue sits in the back seat so Carrie can sit in the front. “You have to tell me where you got your dress.”  
“I made it.”   
“You made it?”

Sue’s leaning over, and she can smell Carrie’s hairspray. “That’s so impressive, Carrie! You must be really talented.”  
“Oh, it was easy. I just needed a pattern and some good fabric.”  
“Can we stop talking about girl stuff?” Tommy complains, and Sue and Carrie share a laugh. Carrie has a really nice laugh. Just another thing Sue’s never noticed before.

Norma snickers when they walk in and runs off to gossip, but Sue can’t find it in herself to be bothered by it.  
Carrie squeezes her hand, as if seeking comfort.  
“Can you believe Norma’s wearing a baseball cap to prom?” Sue says immediately. Tommy stifles a smile, and Carrie blushes into a giggle.   
“She, um, probably thinks she’s still in Miss Desjardin’s detention.”  
Sue laughs at that, as catty as it is, because Carrie’s not just beautiful, she’s funny, and god, why had Sue ever bullied her?

“Are we going to vote for ourselves?” Carrie asks, looking up doe-eyed at the two of them. Sue squeezes her hand again; they’ve been holding hands for pretty much the entire time they’ve been sat together.  
“What do you want to do?” Sue asks, and Tommy reaches for the pencil.

“To the devil with false modesty,” he says with much bravado, and Sue laughs and kisses him on the cheek.  
Carrie blushes, looking as if she’s starting to recede back into her shy and sullen persona, so Sue impulsively kisses her on the cheek too, not letting go of her hand.  
Carrie’s eyes are huge, and Sue curses herself: _you’ve probably traumatized the poor girl, you stupid dyke._

“I hope you weren’t doing that for my benefit,” Tommy says, amiable as always, and some of the tension is diffused when Carrie smirks.  
“Oh, you’re still here?” Sue asks lightly. “I was talking to my prom date.”  
“Very funny, Snell. Come on, Carrie, let’s go dance.”  
“Are you sure?” Carrie asks Tommy, but she’s looking at Sue.  
“Go have fun,” the taller girl reassures her. “I’ll find you later.”

“I can’t believe Carrie White stole your boyfriend!” Norma shrills in her ear as Sue watches them twirl around the dance floor. It looks like a scene from a movie, and Sue’s aware she should be jealous of the way Tommy’s looking at Carrie, but how can she, when she feels exactly the same way?

Sue finishes her drink. “Get lost, Norma.”  
“Don’t worry, Sue. Carrie’s going to get what’s coming to her.”  
Tommy’s whispering in Carrie’s ear, and Carrie’s smiling that brilliant and showstopping smile. Sue freezes.

“ _What_ did you just say?”  
Norma leans in, giddy for attention. “Chris would kill me if I told you this, Sue, so I hope you appreciate it.”  
“Yes?”  
“All she told me was that I needed to get Carrie elected as prom queen. That she’d take care of the rest.”

  
They’re still counting ballots when Sue finds her way to the back of the stage and sees the strings. She follows them until she sees the bucket, and she doesn’t know what’s in it, but she does know that it’s positioned to dump all over the prom queen’s shoulders.  
She finds Carrie and Tommy on the dance floor.  
“We’re getting out of here,” Sue snaps.  
Carrie looks at her, doe-eyed. “We are?”  
Sue gentles her tone. “Yeah. Only losers stay around for the elections, right, Tommy?”  
Maybe Tommy sees the desperation in her eyes, because he says, “Yeah, Carrie. Let’s go over to the Hive and get some drinks.”  
“Well, if you guys want to,” Carrie says dubiously.

They get in the car just as the elections are being announced, and they drive away.

Sue gets pleasantly buzzed, and keeps an eye on Carrie to make sure their new prom date doesn’t overdo it.

“You’ve never had alcohol before?” Tommy asks, and Carrie shakes her head. “Mama says it’s a sin.”  
“I’m surprised she let you come to prom with us at all,” Sue observes, and something darkens in Carrie’s eyes.   
“She didn’t. I, um, snuck out.”  
"What a delinquent,” Tommy laughs, and that dark _thing_ in Carrie’s eyes flees.

"What would your mother think of this,” Sue asks on the way back to the car, and then she kisses Carrie full on the lips like a fairytale prince.  
Carrie stares at her, breathless. “Oh, she wouldn’t like that at all.”  
And then Carrie smiles, and Sue can practically feel the ground shaking under them when she says, _“Let’s do it again.”_

So they have sex in the car, the three of them, and Sue takes a moment to think, with Carrie’s small nipple against her tongue and Tommy kissing down the plane of her back, that this is nothing like what Chamberlain’s golden girl should be doing on her prom night.  
And that delights her more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know that this entirely defeats the purpose of stephen king's carrie showing how bullying can have an effect on the psyche but since this is a fanwork and i can do what i want, i wanted polyamorous tommy/sue/carrie and a happy ending.


End file.
